


Sí, su majestad

by ParadiseNowhere



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseNowhere/pseuds/ParadiseNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blank nunca les había contado absolutamente nada sobre su pasado.</p><p>Pero ahora, por fin se descubre el pastel, y resulta que es nada menos que... ¡Un príncipe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un tipo raro

A Yitán siempre le había parecido un tipo raro. Por infinidad de cosas.

Para empezar, sus pintas eran raras. 

Tenía el pelo rojo. No anaranjado ni rojizo, no. Rojo como el fuego. Y en punta. Parecía que iba en llamas. Llevaba siempre un cinturón alrededor de su frente, que a veces le tapaba los ojos. Unos ojos negros y profundos como pozos, fríos y penetrantes. Y siempre, siempre, llevaba a cuestas esa enorme espada, colgada de un cinturón cruzado sobre su pecho.

Además, estaban las cicatrices. Parecía que estaba hecho a cachitos. Aquí y allá tenía injertos de piel más oscuros. A Yitán le recordaba inevitablemente a una muñeca de trapo remendada. Aunque, en realidad, su aspecto era de todo menos de delicada muñeca. Parecía más bien un macarra, vestido siempre con aquellos pantalones largos de cuero, aquellas botas tan bastas, aquel raído chaleco y aquellos guantes negros con tachuelitas. 

Ese era otro punto. Él decía que no le gustaban sus cicatrices, pero siempre iba por ahí luciendo el pecho descubierto y tal... no lo entendía. Tenía unos músculos que ya los quisiera él. Se veía enclenque a su lado. No es que fuese un tirillas... él era más bien esbelto, pero... tampoco es que Blank fuese un armario... 

Le parecía un poco engreído. Y un egocéntrico. Orgulloso hasta límites insospechados, además. Sus mejores armas eran su cinismo y su mordaz sarcasmo, del que no se libraba absolutamente nadie. Menuda lengua viperina la suya. También lo sacaban de quicio sus repentinos cambios de humor. Lo mismo se reía a carcajadas que amenazaba con partirte la cara. 

Otra cosa que tenía era que nunca hablaba de sí mismo. Nunca jamás. Siempre que intentaba sonsacarle algo, se ponía de mal humor. Y no le gustaba ponerlo de mal humor. No porque le tuviese miedo (aunque era verdad que nunca había podido ganarle en una pelea), pero lo miraba de una forma... era como si aquellos ojos de sombras fuesen a devorarlo, a tragarlo en su inmensa negrura. 

Desde luego, era un tipo que imponía respeto. Su amenazante carácter y aspecto físico, combinados con aquella mirada de lobo acechante hacían que cualquier oponente se lo pensase dos veces antes de ir a por él. 

Pero no era solamente el típico bruto barriobajero del tres al cuarto. También era un tipo inteligente. Entendía más que nadie que conociera de pociones y de mapas. Le hacía mucha gracia ver a semejante tipo midiendo al milímetro cuantos gramos de tal ingrediente debe llevar tal poción o con la nariz pegada a algún libro. Combo equilibrado entre músculo y cerebro. Raro, raro, raro.

Aun así, era idiota. No se daba cuenta de que las chicas lo miraban siempre. Pero su fuerte carácter y su frialdad las echaba atrás.

Un tipo definitivamente muy raro. 

Rarísimo.

Pero a pesar de todo... aquel tipo le agradaba. Lo veía como suponía que debía ser un hermano. Pese a sus constantes discusiones y peleas tontas, no se le ocurría nadie más en quien confiar plenamente. Le confiaría su vida sin dudarlo. Y estaba seguro que el sentimiento era recíproco. 

Sip. Era un tipo raro, lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Pero no se apañaba sin él. Juntos eran un tándem imparable en todo aquello que se propusiesen.

Ahora lo observaba mientras dormía tirado de cualquier forma en uno de los sofás de la guarida. Uno de sus brazos colgaba, rozando el suelo. Con el otro se tapaba los ojos. Roncaba muy bajito; más que roncar, respiraba con fuerza. 

Esa mañana había salido temprano a hacer ejercicio. Siempre salía. Normal, aquellos músculos habría que mantenerlos de alguna forma. 

-Blank- llamó en voz baja-... Blank- un poco más alto.

Se levantó y se acercó a él. Posó un dedo sobre su mejilla. 

-Eh, Blank...

Ni caso. Debía estar profundamente dormido. Eso era una novedad. Siempre parecía estar alerta. Entonces, no pudo resistirse. Fue hasta la mesa que había en el centro del círculo de sofás y cogió un rotulado negro. Se acercó muy despacito.

Cuando la punta negra iba a hacer contacto con la piel de su cara, le sujetó la mano con un rápido movimiento. Sus ojos azules se sumergieron en aquella negrura insondable.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

-Euh... nada- sonrisa.

-Ya. ¿Por qué no te vas a no hacer nada a otro sitio?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Molesto?

-Sí. 

-No tienes sentido del humor.

-Claro que tengo. Lo que pasa es que los bufones baratos como tú no me hacen gracia.

-Yo no soy un bufón barato- replicó con un puchero.

-Como digas. Sólo déjame en paz.

-Muy bien, señor gruñón.

-Gracias.

Medio minuto de silencio.

-Blank...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vamos a algún sitio.

-No quiero. Déjame dormir.

-Es que me aburro.

-Ve con Marcus.

-No está.

-Con Cinna.

-Si, ya, para que me espante a las chicas.

-Tírale los trastos a Ruby.

-¡¿Estás loco!? ¡No quiero morir!

-Pues ve con Bakú.

-Seguro que me hace trabajar...

-Pues ve a tomar por saco.

-... es que solo me aburro.

-¡Joder, ¿Y a mí que me importa?! ¡Déjame tranquilo, coño!

-¡Eres un egoísta!

-Hmpf... Se acabó. 

Se levantó del sofá. 

-¿Adónde vas?

-A mi habitación, a ver si en mi cama me dejas dormir en paz.

-Eres un aburrido. Andaaaaa, vamos por ahí.

-Que no. Que tengo sueño. Ya eres mayorcito para entretenerte solo.

-Nooooo, quédate. No te molesto más, pero no me dejes solito.

-Que quiero dormir, ¿O es que no entiendes castellano? No tengo ganas de cháchara. Busca algo que hacer. Búscate un hobbie. ¿Qué tal si aprendes a leer?

Y se fue. Yitán hinchó los carrillos, enfadado. Menudo borde era.

-¡Yo ya sé leer, pedazo de burro!

-¡Pues lo demuestras muy poco!

 

Blank entró echando humo en su habitación. Cerró la persiana y se tiró en la cama. Que pesadito era Yitán cuando se ponía. 

Era un tipo muy raro.

Para empezar, tenía cola. Parecía un mono. 

Con esa cara de niño travieso, esos ojos azules y ese pelo rubio largo, siempre se llevaba a todas las chicas de calle. Tenía unos aires de Donjuán que lo molestaban mucho... y, por qué no decirlo, le despertaban cierta envidia. Un par de tonterías dichas con gracia, una sonrisa brillante, una mirada de soslayo y ale, otra que caía desfallecida a sus pies. Maldito mono con suerte. Andrógino afeminado de las narices.

Tenía una labia increíble. Y siempre iba derrochando energía y alegría por doquier. Le resultaba agotador. Siempre estaba contento. Siempre tenía una broma preparada y una sonrisa. 

Además, era todo un caballero de novela. “¿Acaso necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien?” era su lema. Una máxima que iba canturreando por ahí mientras “rescataba” damiselas. 

Era un tonto sin remedio. Un payaso. Su gran estrategia era entrar a saco donde fuese y cómo fuese. Aún así, era un ladrón muy hábil. Mucho más hábil que él, aunque le costase reconocerlo. Aunque en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era mejor que Yitán. Nunca había podido ganarle. Era su pequeño orgullo. 

En el fondo, lo admiraba. Siempre tenía una frase, una palabra, un algo para insuflar ánimo y alegría en los demás. Incluso en él mismo. Siempre era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa. Su misma presencia era suficiente. 

Se conocían desde que Blank había llegado a Tantalus, unos ocho años atrás. Había desarrollado una especie de confianza total hacia él. Y eso que él no confiaba en nadie. Pero si tuviera que poner su vida en manos de alguien, sería en las suyas sin duda alguna. Aunque a veces lo sacaba de quicio.

Un tipo raro. 

Raro, raro, raro.

Pero no se podía imaginar su vida sin él. De hecho, se había convertido en una parte indispensable de su día a día, de su propio ser. Había despertado ciertos sentimientos en los que prefería no pensar. Sentimientos que lo asustaban en cierto modo, y que no estaba dispuesto a asumir, puesto que su orgullo no se lo permitía.

 

El sueño lo iba venciendo de nuevo. Estaba entre este mundo y el otro, flotando suavemente entre los brazos de Morfeo, cuando escuchó el leve ruido de la puerta al abrirse. 

Aunque no abrió los ojos, ya sabía quién era.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-... ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-No estoy enfadado, estoy cansado. Tengo sueño, y cuando tengo sueño no estoy de humor. Pero no estoy enfadado. 

-Últimamente estás raro. Siempre estás fuera, o estás durmiendo, o haciendo cualquier cosa. Ya no sales conmigo por ahí, ya no entrenas conmigo, ya no peleamos, ya no hacemos hada. ¿Qué te pasa? Cada vez que te hablo parece que te molesta. ¿He hecho algo malo?

Blank se irguió en la cama y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal. En un principio, Yitán pensó que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra y se fijó mejor, se dio cuenta de que lo miraba con cierto sentimiento de culpa. ¿Qué últimamente lo estaba evitando? Eso era cierto. Pero es que últimamente… esos sentimientos que trataba de enterrar le estaban haciendo la puñeta. Últimamente, sin saber por qué, los sentía a flor de piel, hasta el punto de que a veces parecía que iba a hablar de más, o a hacer algo más irreversible todavía…

-Mira, Yitán, no estoy enfadado. Perdona si te he dado esa impresión, pero es que últimamente estoy un poco... susceptible. No es que me molestes, es que estoy un poco irritable, eso es todo.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno... son cosas mías.

-Vamos, cuéntamelo. 

-... Simplemente, no estoy de humor. Se me acabará pasando, no te preocupes.

-Claro que me preocupo- se acercó y se sentó en el borde opuesto de la cama-. Porque, ¿Somos amigos, no?

Le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Claro. Pero, en serio, no es nada. Ya pasará. En serio, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Lo siento si te he dejado un poco abandonado. Ya saldremos de nuevo por ahí, ¿Si? Sólo... dame un respiro.

-Pero me tienes preocupado de veras. 

-Que no es nada, joder- dijo alzando un poco la voz, casi sin darse cuenta-... mira, perdona. Déjalo estar, ¿Si?

-... bueno. Ya sé que no es de tu estilo, pero... siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

-Que sí. Gracias. Y ahora, déjame dormir un poco, ¿Si?

-Vale. Descansa.

Y se fue. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama. Así que, según Yitán, estaba raro... ¿Acaso se le notaba tanto? ¿Acaso se le estaba yendo un poco de las manos?

Tal vez fuese un mal agüero. Un presentimiento de que algo gordo iba a ocurrir.

 

Cuando despertó, sería hacia el mediodía. Se desperezó como si fuese un gato y bostezó. Ya iba siendo hora de levantarse. Empezaba a tener hambre. 

Arriba estaban ya todos.

-Buenos días.

-Dirás buenas tardes, bella durmiente.

-Hmpf... No me toques la moral. 

-Venga, come algo y prepárate, que nos vamos- le dijo Bakú.

-¿Ya habéis comido? ¿Y no me avisasteis?

-Sí, hombre. Con el humorcito que te gastas últimamente, cualquiera te va a despertar. Apúrate, que marchamos.

-¿Y adónde vamos?

-A ver al Cid.

-¿Y eso?

-Y yo que sé. Sólo quiere que vayamos. Apura, o vas sin comer.


	2. Majestado

-No me gusta ir al castillo.

-¿Y eso por qué? Si es un sitio muy interesante.

-Ya, pero la gente te mira raro. Te sientes fuera de lugar.

Yitán se lo quedó mirando un buen rato, con una cara un tanto graciosa, como de burla.

-... ¿Qué?

-¡Obviamente que te van a mirar raro! ¿Tú te has visto a un espejo últimamente? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de las pintas que llevas? ¡Claro que das que desconfiar! No eres precisamente un tipo que pueda pasar por noble o algo parecido…

-Oye...

-Zi tiene razón, Blank. Zi ya nozotroz no parezemoz de fiar, tú el que menoz.

-Pues muchas gracias, hombre. Ni que diese miedo o algo.

-A veces lo das.

Blank lo miró. Con esa mirada profunda y negra que ponía cuando estaba incomodado. Esa mirada que parece que va a tragarte en su oscuridad insondable.

-... ¿Ves? A eso me refiero. Parece que vayas a saltar encima y vayas a devorarme o algo peor. Pareces un lobo hambriento.

-Bah, dejadme en paz.

-¿Qué le quieres? Las cosas es mejor decirlas claras. Deberías cambiar tu aptitud. Así tal vez consigas parecer una persona normal y no un asesino en serie.

-Que me olvides imbécil.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡¿Quieren callarse de una perra vez!? ¡Me tienen hartita ustedes! ¡Siempre hay razón para discutir, che!

-¡Ruby, si ha empezado el idiota cara de mono este!

-¿¡Cara de mono!? 

-Si, como oyes, cara de mono.

-Imbécil. Paso de ti. Así te pudras.

-Pues pasa. Para mi mejor.

-Pues bien.

-Pues vale.

-No quiero oír ni media palabra más- siseó Bakú-. Quiero que os comportéis en el castillo, ¿Estamos? ¡Y es una orden! ¿O acaso habéis olvidado qué les sucede a aquellos que desobedecen mis órdenes?

Yitán y Blank tragaron con dificultad.

-Seremos buenos, jefe.

-Así me gusta. Y ahora silencio.

El taxi neumático llegó a su destino y todos bajaron en silencio. El ministro Aubert los estaba esperando en la parada del castillo. Los llevó a una especie de sala de espera y se llevó a Bakú aparte. Habló con él durante un instante. Agudizando el oído, pudieron captar algo de que la cita tendría que esperar, porque los invitados del Cid habían tenido que demorar su partida unas horas, y aún se encontraban reunidos con el monarca.

-Esperadme aquí- les dijo el jefe antes de entrar.

De allí a un rato, los culos inquietos de Yitán y Blank empezaron a aburrirse.

-¿Para esto tanta prisa? Menudo aburrimiento.

-Y que lo digas. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a echar un ojo por ahí?

-Secundo la moción. Vamos.

-¡Hey! ¿Adónde vaiz? Zi el jefe ze entera de que oz habéiz ido, ze enfadará.

-Si volvemos ya mismo. Ni se enterará. Sólo cinco minutos.

-Hey, que no oz vayáiz.

-Marcus, déjalos, che. Que ellos se lo busquen.

-Pero...

-Que si, Marcus. Hazle caso a Ruby. Volvemos en ná y menos, ¿Si?

Y se fueron sin más. 

A pesar de ser algo parecido a invitados, había ciertos sitios a los que no podían acceder, y no era plan de armar escándalo o el jefe los despellejaría vivos. Así que dieron una vuelta por el vestíbulo y fueron hasta el embarcadero. Allí había un barco enorme y lujoso en el que no se habían fijado antes.

-Woa, menudo barco. Estos deben de ser los invitados del Cid… ¿De dónde será? ¿Te suena ese escudo? Eh, Blank, ¿Qué te pasa, tío?

Blank no hablaba. Se había quedado mirando fijamente el escudo que estaba en uno de los costados del navío.

-Vamos, deberíamos volver ya.

-Pero si acabamos de...

-Que nos vamos.

-Pero quiero saber de dónde es el barco. Mira, allí hay unos tíos de uniforme que no son de aquí. Tienen los mismos colores que el escudo, ¿Por qué no...

-¡Que lo dejes, joder! Vamos.

-Tío, ¿Qué te pasa?

Volvieron sobre sus pasos. En el pasillo del recibidor que iba hacia el ascensor, vieron venir de frente a un pequeño grupo de soldados que iban vestidos con los colores del escudo del barco. Entre ellos, iba un hombre vestido con los mismos colores, pero con un uniforme diferente. 

El uniforme extranjero era de color escarlata y negro. 

Blank se puso nervioso. Se detuvo un instante, considerando la posibilidad de volver atrás. En lugar de eso, se caló aún más el cinturón que llevaba en la frente y se cubrió la cara cuando pasaron por ellos.

El soldado que vestía diferente, que iba hablando con uno de los soldados, calló de pronto al verlo pasar. Se detuvo y siguió con la mirada a Blank. 

-Señor, ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó uno de los otros soldados.

-Pero si es... es él- dijo sin perder de vista la espalda de Blank, que ya estaba un poco lejos, caminando a zancadas, a pesar de intentar mantener un ritmo normal.

-¿A quién os referís, señor?

El otro no le escuchó y echó a correr tras Blank. Posó una mano en su hombro. Él dio un respingo.

-¡Majestad, sois vos! ¡Sé que sois vos!

-¿Majestad? Creo que te equivocas, tío- dijo sin darse la vuelta, sacudiendo la mano de su hombro con una risa nerviosa.

-¡Claro que sois vos!

Se adelantó y se colocó delante de él. Blank no lo miró, se caló aún más el cinturón, hasta taparse los ojos.

-Que me dejes en paz. Que no soy quien piensas. Lárgate.

-Tío, ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamarle a este majestad? Menudo pirado. 

-Vámonos, Yitán.

-Es que esta sí que es buena. ¿Con quién le has confundido?

-¡No he confundido a nadie! ¡Sé que sois vos! ¡Descubrid vuestro rostro!

-¡Que me dejes en paz!

En un ágil y repentino movimiento, Blank se libró del soldado que estaba enfrente de él, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero él fue más rápido. Alargó una mano hacia él, en un principio para sujetarlo, luego rectificó la trayectoria y le arrancó el cinturón de la frente. Blank lo miró con furia a los ojos, una mirada que casi lo hizo retroceder.

-Cabrón.

-¡Sabía que erais vos!

-¡Pero si es él!- exclamó otro de los soldados.

-¡Es cierto!

-Blank, ¿De qué va esto?- exigió Yitán.

-Mierda.

Se giró, dispuesto a huir hacia el ascensor, que en ese momento acababa de llegar. Pero se detuvo en seco.

Un pequeño contingente de soldados, que formaban una pequeña guardia personal, cercaba a tres personas vestidas de forma bastante ostentosa. Un hombre, una mujer y un niño. Los tres tenían el pelo pelirrojo. Los soldados reaccionaron ante el movimiento brusco de Blank. Lo apuntaron con sus lanzas. 

Todo el mundo lo miraba a él. Sobre todo, las tres personas de pelo rojo y ojos negros que vestían como verdaderos príncipes. 

-... ¿Hermano?- dijo la mujer.

-¿Basslard? No puede ser...- replicó el hombre.

-No puede ser... ¿Su majestad Bassalard?

-Yo... no...- se giró para marcharse.

La mujer se adelantó, pasando entre el contingente de soldados escarlata y negro, y abrazó la espalda de Blank. Era algo más bajita que él.

-¡Bassalard! ¡Eres tú de verdad, has vuelto!

-Bassalard, no me lo creo. ¡Estás vivo!- exclamó el hombre poniéndose a su frente- ¿Dónde diablos has estado? 

-¡Ya basta!- exclamó Blank de pronto- Es suficiente. Me largo de aquí.

Se desembarazó bruscamente de la mujer que lo abrazaba y se encaminó por el pasillo. Una pequeña manita se sujetó con suavidad a su brazo.

-¿Eres tú… aniki…? 

-Yo... esto...

El ascensor se abrió de nuevo. Un nuevo grupo de guardas bajó de él, precediendo a un imponente hombre de pelo y barba de un vivo color rojo, vestido como un auténtico rey, con los colores negro y escarlata.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿No se supone que deberíais estar ya en el barco?

Blank se estremeció. Se giró muy lentamente. El rey tardó un instante en centrar su atención en él. Cuando por fin lo hizo, abrió mucho los ojos.

-... Bassalard... hijo mío... 

Blank suspiró.

-¿Ya qué sentido tiene?... hola, padre. 

-¿Pa... dre? Blank... ¿Qué pasa aquí?

El rey se acercó lentamente a su hijo. La gente se iba apartando con una pequeña reverencia a su paso. Todos menos él, impasible, en medio del pasillo. No había señal de reverencia o sumisión en su postura. Solo una mirada fría y helada. 

Llegó hasta él. Levantó sus trémulas manos y las posó sobre su rostro. 

-Eres... real.

-Claro que soy real.

-Pensé que... habrías muerto después de todo este tiempo.

-Sé cuidar de mi mismo, padre. He estado bien. 

-¿Qué te ha sucedido... en el rostro?

-Es una larga historia.

-¿Tendrás algo de tiempo para contársela a tu viejo padre?

-... tal vez. No es una buena historia.

-Da igual, hijo.

¿Alguna vez habéis visto llorar a un rey? Es como ver llorar a un titán, a un todopoderoso dios. Aquel robusto hombre, al mando de todo un reino, abrazó a su hijo como si fuese a desvanecerse si no se aferraba con toda su fuerza a él.


	3. Bassalard Vrecoc Til Sarmageon

-Para empezar, he de deciros que mentí. No me llamo Blank... la verdad, es que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando me recogisteis en Tantalus. Mi verdadero nombre es Bassalard.

Yitán lo miró sin comprender. Aquel tipo se llamaba Blank. O eso les había dicho ocho años atrás, cuando llegó a Tantalus. 

Y ahora resultaba que se llamaba Bassalard. 

Bassalard Vrecoc Til Sarmageon. 

La hostia. 

Para más INRI, su padre decía ser Howard Vrecoc Til Sarmageon I, rey y soberano del reino de Sarmag. Lo cual lo convertía en miembro de la familia real.

La familia real... compuesta por Galbor, el primogénito; Leene, su hermana mayor; y Trevize, el menor de todos. Todos pelirrojos. Todos con los mismos ojos negros profundos de Blank... perdón, Bassalard.

-¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Es verdad que eres de sangre real?

-... Si. 

-¿Por qué nos mentiste?

-¿Acaso me hubieseis creído?

-Bueno...

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala de audiencias del Cid. Todo Tantalus, el Rey, su prole, el Cid y el ministro Aubert.

-Bakú, ¿Tú tenías idea de esto?- preguntó Cid.

-Ni la más mínima, pardiez. Doy fe.

-Cid, se supone que nuestra amistad va más allá de la relación entre nuestros reinos. ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que mi hijo estaba aquí?

-Porque lo ignoraba. Es la primera vez que Bakú trae a los suyos a palacio... siempre había venido solo.

> pensaron ciertos miembros de Tantalus, recordando las decenas de veces que se habían colado en palacio sin que nadie se enterase. 

-Creía que controlabas todo lo que sucedía en tu ciudad.

-Bueno, parece ser que todo, todo, no.

-Hermano, ¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado? Parece que estés hecho a remiendos- intervino Leene.

-Yo, ehm... bueno- se llevó una mano al lado oscuro de su rostro-, es complicado. 

-¿Por qué te fuiste, hijo?

-Por muchas cosas. 

-¿Por ejemplo...?

-Por ejemplo, mi matrimonio concertado.

-Bassalard, hemos hablado infinidad de veces sobre ello. Era una mera cuestión diplomática.

-O sea, que yo para ti soy simple diplomacia. Bien, empezamos bien. El reencuentro promete.

-Claro que no eres simple diplomacia. Pero necesitábamos hacer un pacto con Alexandría, y un matrimonio con Garnet Til Alexandros era la cuestión perfecta. Habríamos unido dos reinos que llevan teniendo rencillas desde muy antiguo.

-¡Me importa un comino! ¡No soporto a Garnet, tú lo sabes! ¡Y aún así, querías casarme con ella! 

-No entiendo que tiene de malo. 

-Todo. Para empezar, que me obligues a ello.

-¡Pero si es una joven encantadora!

-¡Que me da igual! ¿Si soy el único que no la ve tan encantadora, por qué debía casarme con ella?

-¿Qué querías que hiciese? Galbor ya está casado, tu hermana no puede casarse con ella por razones obvias, y Trevize es demasiado joven.

-Galbor se casó con quien él eligió ¿Por qué iba a tener que ser yo quien tragase con el marrón? ¿Por qué iba a tener que pasar el resto de mi vida atado a alguien que no soporto?

-Bassalard, escucha...

-¡No, no quiero escuchar! ¡Me da igual tu diplomacia, tu reino y tus aliados o enemigos! ¡Mi vida es mía, y punto!

-Bassalard...

-Además, me estaba asfixiando en ese viejo castillo. Me habrían salido telarañas al cabo del tiempo. Necesito acción, no soporto estar parado. Y ser de sangre real implica interminables y tediosos banquetes, audiencias y demás parafernalia. No, padre, no nací para ser príncipe. Mi vida está aquí, en las calles de Lindblum, como un perro callejero más, como un pobre diablo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡La sangre Vrecoc Til Sarmageon corre por tus venas! ¡¿Cómo puedes definirte como un perro callejero?! ¿Acaso reniegas de tu sangre? ¿De tu noble familia? 

-Claro que reniego, ¡Reniego mil veces! Mi sangre, mi apellido, mi ascendencia, nunca me han traído nada bueno. Solo quería alejarme de eso. Quería vivir. 

-No digas estupideces. 

-No digo estupideces. Digo lo que pienso, cosa que antes ni podía ni me atrevía a hacer. He vivido más en un solo segundo aquí que los trece años de mi infancia en Sarmag. 

-Por favor, Bassalard.

-Por favor nada, padre.

La sala se quedó en silencio por un instante. Todos los presentes observaban el intercambio de palabras entre aquellos dos hombres. 

-¿Vas a volver?

-Por supuesto que no voy a volver.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me da la gana. Y porque estoy muy a gusto aquí. Esta es mi vida, la vida que yo he elegido. Nadie me hace reverencias, ni me trata de vos, con falsa cortesía. Me han dado infinidad de palizas, he dado palizas de muerte a personas que se lo merecían, he hecho cosas de las que me enorgullezco y cosas de las que no, y no tengo apenas donde caerme muerto... pero, ¿sabes qué? No había sido más feliz en mi vida.

-Hermano...- dijo Leene- ¿En verdad... en verdad nos odias tanto?

-Leene... claro que no os odio. ¿De dónde sacas algo así? 

-Es que... 

-Lo siento, Leene. No quería que pensaras eso. A lo mejor he sido un poco brusco con mis palabras…

La abrazó con dulzura.

-Eh, venga. Lo siento. No llores, ¿Si?

-... te he echado mucho de menos. Vuelve, por favor.

Bassalard se la quedó mirando un rato. Se separó de ella muy suavemente.

-Lo siento. Mi decisión está tomada. Si habéis sobrevivido sin mi tanto tiempo, podréis hacerlo a partir de ahora. 

-Pero… te echamos mucho de menos. Vuelve, por favor. 

-No. Nada me ata ya a Sarmag. Aquí tengo mi vida. No voy a irme.

-... si no quieres venir por las buenas tendrás que venir por las malas.

Blank se tensó.

-¿Qué?

-Hay muchas formas de persuasión. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llevarme de una oreja hasta Sarmag? Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas. 

-Tal vez, tal vez. También puedo mantener bajo arresto a tus compañeros.

-No te atreverías- siseó.

-Claro que me atrevería. Soy rey, soy tu padre. ¿Acaso dudas?

-No serías tan cobarde.

-Ponme a prueba.

-Je, a ver si tus soldados tienen lo que hay que tener para atraparnos. 

-No toleraré este comportamiento. No en mi casa- intervino Cid-. No somos pandilleros, por amor de dios. Esto hay que hablarlo con calma.

-No tengo más que hablar. Por mi esta conversación ha terminado- dijo Blank cruzándose de brazos. 

-No te atreverás a irte así.

-Ponme a prueba.

-No darás un paso fuera de esta habitación hasta que yo lo diga.

-¿O qué?

-O te arrepentirás.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme padre? ¿Qué crees que puedes arrebatarme? 

-Dímelo tú. ¿O acaso tus compañeros no te importan?

-No te atreverías.

-Compruébalo.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Adiós.

Se giró. Puso ambas manos en los tiradores de la puerta doble que daba a la salida de la estancia.

-... Espera, Bassalard. No quiero que te vayas así. No quiero que te enfades. Sabes que no levantaría un dedo contra gente inocente- la gente de Tantalus no pudo evitar una risa algo tensa.

-Lo sé. Sé que no lo harías. Por eso, sé que no tienes forma de mantenerme aquí. 

-Entonces, te propongo un trato, Bassalard.

-¿Un trato? ¿Qué crees que puedes ofrecerme?

-Más que una oferta es una apuesta.

-¿Una apuesta?

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Nunca. ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

-Dime una cosa, ¿Recuerdas a Gabranth?

-Sí. Él también me recuerda a mí, por lo visto. Tuvimos el gusto en el recibidor. Fue él quien me descubrió.

-Ha mejorado mucho su técnica. El mejor soldado de mi guardia. De mi reino, me atrevería a decir. No en vano es el capitán de la guardia de la casa real ¿Qué te parece un buen duelo? Tú y Gabranth. Si ganas, nos iremos y te dejaré en paz. Si él gana, volverás a Sarmag.

-Mírate, apostando como un vulgar ludópata. Has caído muy bajo, mi rey.

-¿Eso significa que tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo yo? ¿Acaso no conoces a tu hijo?

-No tanto como me gustaría. 

-No me compensa. También podría largarme ahora mismo, desaparecer como ya lo hice una vez. 

-Vamos, ¿Qué es un simple duelo para ti? Seguro que eres bueno, hijo.

-No te lo jugarías todo a una carta si no fuese la mejor. ¿Cuál es tu as en la manga? ¿Tan bueno se ha vuelto Gabranth? 

-No tienes ni idea. 

-... eso ya lo veremos. Acepto tu desafío. Pero ahora, me voy. Rectifico, nos vamos. Mis compañeros y yo. Haz lo que te plazca. Pon las condiciones que quieras. Como si me haces luchar con los ojos vendados y una mano a la espalda. No voy a perder de ninguna forma, padre. 

-Ya lo veremos hijo. Ya lo veremos


	4. No quiero volver

-¡Un príncipe! ¡Eres un jodido príncipe! ¡Y nos lo has ocultado todos estos años!- exclamaba Yitán, ya de vuelta en la guarida.  
-Jamaz lo habría imaginado...  
-Y tanto, che. Cualquiera lo diría.  
-Un jodido y puto príncipe. La hostia. Eres la hostia, tío.  
-¿Queréis dejarme en paz?  
-¿Se puede saber por qué dejaste esa alucinante vida para venir a morirte de asco por las calles de Lindblum?  
-¿Alucinante vida? ¿Tú eres tonto o qué? No tienes ni idea de lo que es.  
-Y para más, te ibas a casar con nada menos que Garnet, la princesa más hermosa que jamás haya tenido Alexandría.  
-Y la más plasta. Si la hubieses conocido... las chicas no son solo una cara bonita. Antes me vuelo los sesos que compartir mi vida con esa. Paso, paso.   
-Tío, sigo sin entenderte. Cambiar tu cuna real por... esto- abarcó la guarida con un amplio movimiento de brazos.  
-Créeme, he salido ganando. La vida en un palacio...es una tortura. Para una persona como yo es morir de apoco. Cada día te consumes un poco más, encerrado en cuatro paredes, obligado a seguir el protocolo y la etiqueta. No, esa vida no es para mí. Ni modo. Mi vida es esto.   
-Estás majareta. Que alguien le devuelva el sentido común, por favor.  
-Te regalo mi antigua vida. Toda para ti.   
-Oh, vamos, che. Es el sueño de cualquier persona; pertenecer a la realeza. El sueño de cualquier chica es ser una princesa.  
-Yo no soy chica. Además, ese sueño no se aplica a mí. Si tengo que volver a Sarmag, moriré. De tedio o algo peor. No voy a volver.   
-Eso será si le ganas a ese tal Gabranth. Recuerda que has aceptado el reto. Y que yo sepa, faltar a tu palabra no es algo que acostumbres hacer.  
-Claro que voy a ganar. Ni lo dudes siquiera.   
-Estás muy seguro.  
-Claro que lo estoy.   
El jefe, que no había dicho ni media palabra desde que salieron del castillo, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y encaró a Blank. Este se quedó callado al instante, rehuyendo la mirada de su jefe.  
-Mira, Blank, o Bassalard, o como coño te llames. Aquí todos confiamos unos en los otros. No me puedo creer todavía que nos ocultases algo tan importante. Pensé que éramos una familia.  
-Aún somos una familia.  
-Tu verdadera familia está esperándote en el castillo de Lindblum, preocupada por ti, preguntándote qué diablos habrás hecho estos últimos ocho años. Les debes una historia por lo menos. ¿Y si te vas un tiempo para Sarmag? Sólo un tiempo. Para recuperar raíces ¿Eh?  
-No podría. Eso de inclinarme y hablar de vos y sin usar palabrotas no me va. Ya no estoy acostumbrado a eso.   
-No seas crío. No será para tanto.   
-¿Y vosotros qué sabéis, eh? Ni os imagináis lo aburrida y vacía que es esa vida. Además, no sabéis lo que es que te obliguen a casarte con alguien a quien no quieres.  
-¿Pero ze puede zaber que te ha hecho la princeza Garnet?  
-Existir, ¿Te parece poco?  
-Algo máz habrá.  
-Mira, no me gusta y punto.   
-Pero si dicen que es una persona muy dulce y cariñosa, y guapa y gentil, y guapa... y dulce... y guapa- Yitán estaba perdido en sus ensoñaciones.  
-Hmpf... No hay manera. Da igual. Como no voy a perder, no va a pasar nada.   
-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo.  
-Claro. Gabranth nunca ha sido mejor que yo.  
-Ocho años dan para mucho.   
-¿Y yo que, he estado cruzado de brazos? Un dojo real no puede compararse a la experiencia que dan las calles. ¿Cuántas veces habrá luchado para salvar la vida? Apuesto que ninguna. Simples combates de exhibición. No tiene nada que hacer.  
-Mira, tú verás donde te metes. Pero si no quieres a la princesa, para mí, ¿Vale?  
-Para ti toda.   
-En fin. Desde luego, cuando se te mete algo en la frente, no hay modo. Una duda, ¿De verdad habrías estado dispuesto a echarnos encima a los soldados de tu padre solo por tu orgullo?  
-¿Es que acaso no lo escuchasteis? No lo hubiera hecho ni de broma. Era un farol, aun con todo es mi padre y lo conozco. Y aún por encima, ¿Un acto semejante en el castillo del Cid? Ni de broma. Además, ¿Acaso estáis insinuando que no hubiéramos podido escapar? ¿Estamos perdiendo facultades o qué?  
-Bah.   
-Que dezconziderado erez.  
-Vamos, vamos.   
-Y bueno... ¿No nos piensas contar nada más?  
-¿Cómo qué?  
-No sé... ¿Qué tal es que te llamen majestad?  
-Un coñazo. De verdad, ahora no me apetece hablar de ello. Voy a dar una vuelta.  
-Oye, ¿Adónde vas?  
-A dar una vuelta, ya lo he dicho.  
-¿Y nos vas a dejar así, en ascuas? ¿Te crees que esto pasa todos los días?  
-¿Qué más queréis saber?  
-Joder, un montón de cosas. Como fue tu infancia, que cosas hiciste cuando eras pequeño, como eran tus hermanos y tus padres... hay millones de cosas que queremos saber.  
-Habrá tiempo. Pero ahora de verdad no me apetece. Me marcho.  
-¿Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó Yitán poniendo ojitos de cachorro.  
-Haz lo que te dé la gana.  
-¡Yupi!  
-Pero no me vas a sacar nada más. Y como me des la vara te echo de mi lado a patadas.  
-Palabra. Seré bueno.

 

Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en él. Pero no le hacía ni caso. Solo caminaba sin un rumbo fijo con él a su lado. En verdad, no tenía motivo de queja. No había dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron la guarida. Pero la mirada abrasiva de su curiosidad empezaba a ponerlo de los nervios. Lo miró por fin.  
-Te estás muriendo de ganas ¿Eh?  
-Claro que sí. Pero sé que es mejor no tocarte la moral. Además, son tus cosas. No es bueno presionarte con esto. Es algo importante para ti, y lo entiendo. Además, es un tema complicado.  
-Uau, no me lo esperaba de ti. Por tu buen comportamiento, te has ganado el derecho a una pregunta.  
-¡Oh! ¡¿Cualquier pregunta?!  
-... sé que me arrepentiré, pero si, cualquier pregunta.  
-Uh, uh, ¿Qué pregunto? ¿Qué pregunto? Es que hay tantas cosas que quiero saber.  
-Solo una ¿Eh?   
-¿Y prometes responder sinceramente sea cual sea?  
-Que sí.   
-¿Por entrometida que sea?  
-Oi, si no te apuras y te dejas de tonterías te retiro el derecho.  
-¡No, ya va! A ver... mn...¡Ah, ya sé!  
-A ver.  
-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón o razones por las que no quieres casarte con Garnet?  
-Uf... ¿Tenía que ser esa?  
-Sí.  
-En fin. En primer lugar, porque no me gusta. Esa es la razón principal. No... no le encuentro el punto. No es mi tipo. Que si, que la chica es guapa y amable y tal... … pero no sé qué quieres que te diga. No me gusta. La segunda razón es porque me obligan. ¿Quién se cree que es para decirme con quien debo casarme?  
-¿Tu padre? ¿El rey de Sarmag?  
-Para mí no es suficiente. Ni de lejos. Si alguna vez me caso será con quien yo quiera, y lo haré con la persona que quiera, no porque lo dicte la estúpida diplomacia.   
-Ya veo. ¿Hay más?  
-¿Te parece poco no estar enamorado de ella?  
-Bueno, sin duda es una poderosa razón. Cuéntame más, ¿Cómo es?  
-Bueno... es muy amable. Y muy sumisa. Realmente, no es mala gente, porque podría ser una persona calculadora, que enseña una cara pero en realidad es radicalmente diferente, pero sé que es bastante simple, que lo que ves es lo que hay. Siempre sonríe, pase lo que pase.  
-Que maja.  
-Que idiota, dirás. ¡Si no te apetece sonreír, no sonríes, coño! No tienes por qué estar siempre alegre, aun cuando quieres estar triste. Es una soberana estupidez. Esa es otra cosa que no me gusta de ella. Siempre obedece las órdenes de su madre, sean cuales sean, sin cuestionarlas, le gusten o no. Hay que tener un poquito de personalidad, caray. Y siempre te sigue como si fuese un perrito faldero. Parece tonta.   
-Pobrecita. Seguro que no es para tanto.   
-¿Tú que sabrás? Cuando éramos pequeños estábamos juntos a veces. En aquel tiempo no me llevaba tan mal con ella. Jugábamos juntos y esas cosas. Ella, Galbor, Leene y yo. Trevize era muy pequeño, y poco jugó con nosotros. Otra cosa que no me cae de ella es que aunque la trataba con frialdad, incluso siendo grosero a posta, ella no me lo tenía en cuenta. Seguía sonriéndome y tratándome con amabilidad.   
-Joder, que malo. Pobrecilla, lo que habrá tenido que aguantar. Tú cuando quieres ser grosero, eres grosero a pan pedir.   
-Bah. Ya da igual. No voy a volver, ergo no me voy a casar con ella, así que ya no hay problema. Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia.  
-Eso será si le ganas al tal Gabranth.  
-Que pesadez. Claro que voy a ganar.   
-Estás muy confiado para llevar ocho años sin verlo.  
-Si lo vimos en el pasillo. Fue el tipo que me arrancó el cinturón de la cabeza.  
-¿Aquel tipo? Parecía rápido. En fin, pudo quitarte el cinturón. ¿Sigues tan seguro?  
-Me cogió con la guardia baja. Aquello no era una pelea. No lo volverá a lograr, te lo aseguro.   
-¿No echas de menos a tu familia? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?  
-Bueno... yo...  
-No sabes lo que daría yo por haber tenido una familia. No es que no sea feliz en Tantalus, pero... no sé. Siempre quise saber quiénes eran mis padres, si tenía hermanos o algo así... y no me cabe en la cabeza que tú tuvieses todo aquello y te marchases sin más, dejándolo todo atrás.  
-... Si.  
-¿Si qué?  
-Sí que los eché de menos. Claro que sí. Incluso a mi padre. Pero... no quiero volver. Me gusta mi vida de ahora. Estoy muy bien aquí. Además ¿Qué haríais vosotros sin mí?   
-Oh, te ha dado un ataque de egocentrismo. La verdad es que nos apañaríamos muy bien sin ti...  
-Gracias.  
-... sin embargo, sí te echaríamos mucho de menos. Por un lado, quiero que vuelvas a tu casa, con tu familia. Seguro que te echaron mucho de menos. Pero, por otro lado... me da pavor pensar que te separarás de mí… de nosotros.  
Blank lo miró de reojo. Estaba un poco sonrojado.  
-Bah, no te pongas sentimental ahora- dijo revolviéndole el pelo-. Vamos a la guarida, anda. Se hace de noche.


	5. Fight

Al día siguiente, Yitán trataba de arrancar a un malhumorado Blank de la cama. Bakú había ido al castillo y lo había mandado a buscar.   
-¡Arriba, marmota! Tu padre te reclama en el castillo.   
-¿Qué querrá ese de mi ahora?   
-Pero venga, arriba.   
-Ya voy, ya voy- se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.   
-¡Vamos!- jaló la manta que lo cubría.   
-¡Que ya voy, coño!- le arrojó la almohada a la cabeza.   
-Humpf, menudo humor gastamos de mañana.   
-Eres tú quien me pone de mal humor. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el colchón. Yitán, harto, cogió carrerilla y se tiró en plancha sobre él.   
-¡Idiota, ¿Se puede saber qué haces?!   
-Intento sacarte de la cama, maldita sea. Es que no hay forma. Te aferras a las sábanas como una lapa con pegamento. Arriba.   
-¿Y si no me da la gana?   
-Lo ha dicho el jefe.  
-¿Y qué? La culpa será tuya por no haber podido levantarme.   
-Si no te levantas ya, sufrirás las consecuencias.   
-¿Qué vas a hacerme tu, esmirrifio?   
-Bueno... tengo formas de persuasión.   
-¿Qué formas?   
Se irguió sobre el pecho de Blank, que por cierto, solo llevaba puestos unos boxers negros, y se acercó mucho a su rostro.   
-Si no me obedeces... te violaré.   
Blank se puso rojo. Y luego estalló en carcajadas.   
-Sí, claro... como si tú pudieras...- dijo entre risas.   
-¡Claro que puedo!- replicó hinchando los carrillos. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. -Y ahora, suplica.   
-Sí, más quisieras- le sonrió con una sonrisa macabra.   
En un rápido movimiento, invirtió las posiciones, quedando él encima de Yitán, sujetándole un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza.   
-¿Decías?   
Yitán forcejeó sin conseguir que cediese.   
-Jo, no vale. Abusón.   
-Y ahora, suplica.   
-Jamás.   
-Tú mismo. Una cosa, ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto gay?   
-Ya lo quisieras. Solo bromeaba. Que no es por nada, pero aquí el que batea hacia ambos lados eres tú, así como eres tú el que está en paños menores sobre mí.   
-¿Y quién ha empezado, eh? Aún espero que supliques.   
-Déjame.  
Forcejeó con más fuerza y empezó a patalear.   
-No vas a poder.   
-Ya lo veremos.   
-Que obstinado. ¿Cómo debería violarte? Mn... No sé. Tengo muchas ideas. Pero te aseguro que no seré gentil.   
-Ya basta, estás yendo demasiado lejos.   
-¡¡Blaaaaank!!- gritó la voz de Marcus desde el piso de arriba.   
-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Estoy ocupado!   
-¡El jefe dice que como no eztez allí en veinte minutoz te pateará el trazero!   
-¡Ya voy! Te ha salvado la campana.   
Lo soltó y se levantó.   
-¿A Marcus sí le haces caso a la primera?   
Blank se encogió de hombros.   
-Es que no impones.   
-¡Claro que impongo!   
-Para nada, colega.   
-... jo. Eres malo. Y un abusón.   
-¿Abusón por qué?   
-Porque si. Me hiciste daño en las muñecas. Apretaste muy fuerte.   
-Perdona.   
-No lo dices de corazón. No te perdono.   
-Me da igual.   
Blank se puso unos pantalones. Luego se fijó en que Yitán aún estaba allí, mirando para él.   
-¿Disfrutando del espectáculo? No sé yo si lo de violarme iría en broma. A saber lo que cruza por tu pervertida mente.   
-En tus sueños, Blank... en serio, ¿Acaso no crees que podría hacerlo?   
-¿Tú? Ni de lejos.   
-Pues claro que podría... es decir, si quisiera. Cosa que no quiero.   
-Lo que tú digas.   
Buscó con la mirada su chaleco.   
-¿Dónde... hmn... ah, ahí.   
Lo recogió del suelo.   
-Por dios, eres un completo dejado. ¿Cuándo vas a ser un poco más ordenado?   
-Sí, cariño. Lo que tú digas.   
-¿Cariño?   
-Es que pareces mi esposa.   
-¿Tu esposa? Tú estás muy mal.   
-Tal vez lo esté. Vamos, yo ya estoy. Voy a comer algo y nos vamos.   
-No tenemos tiempo.   
-¿No querrás que vaya con el estómago vacío?   
-Vamos, apura.   
-Ya va, ya va.   
Al llegar al castillo, la gente lo miraba de forma diferente. Lo señalaban con disimulo y murmuraban entre ellos. ¿Se habría corrido la voz tan rápido? Tuvo la confirmación cuando llegó al pasillo del ascensor. Los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada se apartaron para flanquearle el paso con una reverencia. Puso los ojos en blanco. Menuda idiotez.   
En el piso superior, un pequeño grupo de soldados escarlata y negro los esperaban. Entre ellos, estaba el tal Gabranth. Blank se acercó a él y se puso a su altura. Aquel hombre era más bajito que Blank, aunque parecía algo mayor. Tenía el pelo negro, con un largo flequillo que le cubría el ojo derecho. Sus ojos eran verdes, de un verde muy claro. Se inclinó ante él, al igual que el resto de los soldados. Blank puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo enderezó.   
-Por favor, Gabranth. Déjate de estupideces. Y lo mismo vale para vosotros- dijo refiriéndose al resto de los soldados.   
-Nuestro deber es mostrar el máximo respeto a la familia real, alteza, por si lo habéis olvidado- replicó Gabranth con cortesía y sumisión.   
-Pero yo no quiero que me tratéis así.   
-... lo siento, pero no podemos.   
Con delicadeza, apartó la mano de Blank y volvió a inclinarse.   
-Allá vosotros. Machacaros la espalda si queréis. Vamos, acabemos de una vez.   
Bakú y la familia real, así como el Cid, los esperaban en la sala de audiencias.   
-¡Hermano!- exclamó Leene, llena de alegría.   
-Hola, Leene. ¿Cómo estáis? Galbor... Trevize, ¿Qué tal?   
-¿De verdad eres tú, Aniki?- preguntó Trevize.   
-Claro que soy yo.   
-... luces diferente a como te recordaba.   
-Claro que luzco diferente. He crecido. Hace un montón de tiempo que no nos vemos. Y tú eras muy pequeñito. Tú también has crecido mucho. Eres todo un hombrecito- le revolvió el cabello.   
-... Aniki.   
-¿A mi no me saludas, querido hijito mío?- exigió su padre.   
-... tú aléjate de mí.   
-Hermano, no seas malo con nuestro padre.   
-Vale, vale.   
-... sé bueno y salúdalo.   
-... hola.   
-¿Sólo eso?   
-Ya basta, Trevize. Acabemos con esto de una vez. No he podido desayunar casi nada y tengo hambre. Así que abreviando.   
-Cid, amigo mío, ¿Dónde nos permitirías...?  
-... mn.... no sé. ¿No estoy a tiempo de disuadiros de esta tontería y convenceros de que hablemos de forma civilizada?   
-Lo siento, amigo. Cuando a un Vrecoc Til Sarmageon se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay modo. Y eso es algo que creo conoces de sobra a estas alturas. Así que, ¿Dónde?   
-... el único sitio que se me ocurre es el dojo donde entrenan los soldados del castillo, en el nivel inferior.   
-Vamos pues.   
El susodicho dojo era una amplia sala con suelo de madera.   
-¿Cómo quieres hacerlo, Gabranth?   
-Como designe su alteza.   
-Y dale. A mí me da igual. Elige lo que quieras, puedo con todo.   
-Tal vez no deberíais estar tan seguro, alteza. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. He entrenado muy duro durante estos nueve años.   
-Comprobémoslo. ¿Acaso crees que he estado de brazos cruzados?   
-Como deseéis. ¿Shinai?- (N/A: shinai: estilo de espada de madera con la punta acolchada utilizada en los entrenamientos).   
-Por favor. ¿Por quién me tomas? No pienso utilizar un shinai.   
-No puedo permitirme dañaros.   
Una vena se hinchó considerablemente en la frente de Blank.   
-...tú... ¿Qué te has creído? ¡Ahora sí! ¡Acero o nada! ¡Cabrón creído! ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡No pienso darte ni un respiro! ¡Te vas a arrepentir del día que me descubriste en ese pasillo, cabrón con pintas! ¡Que no quiere dañarme... como te descuides te despellejo!   
-… No os alteréis majestad- dijo con una leve sonrisa.   
-¡Déjame en paz!   
-¿Sus órdenes, Su Alteza? - se giró hacia el rey   
-Como Bassalard prefiera. Y no te cortes con él. No hace falta que seas suave. Presumo que él no tendrá un ápice de piedad y espera lo mismo de ti.   
-Como ordenéis. Acero de verdad. ¿Qué estilo de arma?   
-Lo que prefieras.  
-De acuerdo. Yo escojo mis propias armas, así que, para igualdad de condiciones, os doy opción a hacer lo mismo.  
Por toda respuesta dejó escapar un gruñido de asentimiento. Gabranth se quitó el peto de la armadura para estar más cómodo y desenvainó dos dagas largas. Blank ya tenía su espada en las manos y se había quitado la vaina, que llevaba siempre a la espalda con un cinturón de cuero. Gabranth se inclinó ante él.   
-¿Vas a luchar inclinado?- dijo socarrón.   
-No, majestad. Os pido disculpas, alteza, por adelantado. Lamento profundamente tener que haceros daño y tener que venceros en combate, pero no me dejáis otra opción.   
-... cabrón...- la vena en la frente de Blank estaba a punto de explotar-... habla ahora que puedes, a ver como sigues hablando cuando acabe contigo...   
-Suficiente. Adelante.   
Gabranth se inclinó a forma de saludo. Levantó la vista, esperando que Blank hiciese lo mismo. Este se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de forma altiva.   
-Jamás en mi vida me he inclinado ante nadie. Jamás. Incluso cuando mi vida dependiera de ello. Ni siquiera cuando era un niño pequeño me incliné siquiera ante mi padre. ¿Esperas en serio que me incline ahora?   
-No, su alteza. Lo siento por mi error.   
-Bien. Vamos allá.   
Blank bajó la espada, rozando el suelo con la punta. Gabranth cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, con una daga larga en cada mano. Blank esperó.   
-Adelante. Te estoy esperando.   
-Como deseéis. Perdonadme.   
Se lanzó hacia delante, hasta ponerse a la altura de Blank y descruzó los brazos en un movimiento elegante y enérgico, lanzando sendas cuchilladas a cada costado de Blank. Este paró una de las dagas con su espada y la otra con la mano. Aún así, no se dañó. La palma de sus guantes tenía unas plaquitas flexibles de metal que absorbieron el golpe y detuvieron el filo cortante. Le lanzó un cabezazo que le dio de lleno a Gabranth en la frente y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Intentó darle un rodillazo en el estómago, pero Gabranth se apartó a tiempo. Al echarse hacia atrás, subió repentinamente las dagas. Una de ellas hirió a Blank en la mejilla izquierda.   
Gabranth se tambaleó unos pasos hacia atrás por la furia del golpe en la cabeza. Blank estaba impasible.   
-¿Qué te parece? Tengo la cabeza muy dura.   
Esta vez fue Blank quien atacó. Lanzó una estocada con furia al torso de su contrincante, de arriba abajo, que este esquivó con algo de dificultad. Con la espada a ras del piso, aprovechando la momentánea desprotección, Gabranth lanzó dos nuevas cuchilladas, que Blank esquivó. Sin darle tiempo, Gabranth atacó de nuevo, con dos cuchilladas al pecho. Blank se echó hacia atrás, pensó que no le había dado, pero entonces notó como su chaleco se escurría por sus hombros. Se miró el pecho. Dos finos y superficiales cortes cruzaban su piel casi a la altura de los hombros. Había cortado la parte de delante del chaleco.   
-Por favor, Gabranth. Este golpe podría haber sido mejor.   
Se desembarazó del maltrecho y molesto trozo de tela a tiempo de esquivar un nuevo ataque. Seguido de otro, y otro, y otro. Apenas tenía tiempo para cubrirse y esquivar. Dio un mandoble con furia y una de las dagas de Gabranth voló por los aires, para acabar clavada en el suelo a varios metros de donde ellos estaban. Sujetó la mano en la que Gabranth aún tenía un arma y le retorció la muñeca, haciéndolo soltar la daga. La pateó y la mandó lejos. Le lanzó un nuevo rodillazo al estómago, que esta vez hizo blanco. Gabranth cayó de rodillas en el suelo.   
-¿Ya está? ¿Esto es todo lo que tenías? ¿De esto presumías tanto? Que decepción, Gabranth. Esperaba más de ti.   
-Aún no hemos terminado.   
-¿Te empeñas en seguir?   
-No me dejáis opción. No quería ponerme serio, pero es mi deber venceros para que volváis al lugar que os corresponde, que es en Sarmag, con la familia real.   
Derribó a Blank barriendo el suelo con una pierna y se precipitó sobre él. Le retorció la mano para que soltara la espada y se posicionó encima de él. Blank apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Gabranth le propinó un puñetazo especialmente fuerte, un puñetazo que supuraba ira mal contenida. Eso no se lo habría esperado.   
-¡Me prometí a mi mismo que haría lo imposible por traeros de vuelta, y eso pienso hacer!   
-Si yo te dejo, lo cual no me apetece.   
De un solo movimiento, giró el cuerpo e invirtió las posiciones. Saltó de encima de él y recogió su espada del suelo. Gabranth rodó a un lado y recuperó una de sus dagas. Apenas se hubo puesto de pie, Blank se lanzó hacia él.   
De un salto, dándose impulso sobre los hombros de Blank, saltó sobre él y aterrizó como un gato a su espalda. Corrió hasta donde estaba su otra daga y la recogió del suelo. Blank escupió una bocanada de sangre, que manaba de la herida que se había hecho en la boca cuando Gabranth le pegó. Lo atacó de nuevo.   
Durante un tiempo, ambos se dedicaron a atacar y defender. Llegaron a herirse en varias ocasiones. Blank tenía varios cortes sin importancia en el pecho y los brazos. Gabranth también, además de un profundo corte en un costado fruto de un descuido. Su jubón de negro cuero estaba bastante maltrecho, y empezaba a molestarle. En un rápido movimiento, desató las cinchas que lo sujetaban por un costado y se desembarazó de él, tirándolo a un lado, quedándose con una camisa roja y negra. Atacó. Blank, para su sorpresa, dejó caer su espada, tomó sus muñecas con ambas manos, parando su mandoble sin aparente esfuerzo y le propinó una fuerte patada en el abdomen, que lo hizo retroceder, haciéndolo chocar contra una pared.   
Se apoyó un instante contra la pared para recuperar el aliento, mientras el pelirrojo recuperaba su espada del suelo con toda la calma del mundo. Empezaba a estar cansado. Blank estaba casi tan fresco como al principio del combate.   
-Déjalo ya, Gabranth. Ese corte en el costado es serio. No podrás seguir mucho más. Estás perdiendo mucha sangre, y podría abrirse más. Piensa un poco en ti. Tienes que retirarte.   
El moreno se separó de la pared, de nuevo en posición de ataque.  
-No pienso perder. Por nada de este mundo.   
-Siento decepcionarte. Pero ya es suficiente.   
Se abalanzó sobre él. De una estocada le arrebató una daga, y luego la otra. Lo derribó golpeándolo con el hombro y Gabranth acabó en el suelo. La punta de la espada de Blank le presionó la garganta, haciéndole un fino corte.   
-Jaque mate, Gabranth.   
-¡No! ¡No puedo aceptarlo!- gritó perdiendo los estribos- ¡Se suponía que no debía perder! ¡No puedo perder! ¡No puedo fallarle a mi rey así, no puedo fallaros a vos así!   
-No le has fallado a nadie. Simplemente, has perdido. Acéptalo. Por lo tanto, no voy a volver.   
-... no pienso darme por vencido, a menos que muera.   
-No seas idiota. No voy a matarte. ¿Tú me matarías?   
-Por supuesto que no.   
-Entonces no es justo. Has perdido. Estás desarmado, con la espalda contra el suelo y mi espada en tu garganta. Te he vencido.   
-¡No, aún no hemos acabado! ¡O venzo o muero!   
-Gabranth...- dijo el rey.   
-¿Alteza?   
-... ya está, Gabranth. Has perdido honrosamente. Él ha ganado.   
-Pero... pero... tengo que ganar. Tengo que traerlo de nuevo a casa.   
-Se acabó, Gabranth. No me has fallado. Lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido. Estoy orgulloso de tener un soldado tan noble y fuerte como tú a mi servicio. Pero ya es suficiente.   
-No... Yo quería que volvierais...   
-Lo siento. Pero no lo haré. Has luchado bien. Te has vuelto mucho más fuerte, es cierto. Pero no puedes compararte con la experiencia que da haber luchado en más de una ocasión para salvar el pellejo. Es algo superior al entrenamiento que puedas recibir en un dojo. Volveremos a luchar siempre que quieras. Pero ahora, debes curarte. Estás herido.   
-Aún puedo seguir...   
-No puedes porque te he vencido.   
Se alejó de él. Recogió la vaina de su espada y se la acomodó a la espalda, como la llevaba siempre. Varios soldados se acercaron a Gabranth y lo levantaron del suelo.   
-Capitán, necesita atención médica.   
Gabranth no respondía. Sólo miraba fijamente la espalda de Blank.   
-¡Mi señor Bassalard! ¡Os lo suplico, volved! ¡Sé que he perdido, pero por favor, os lo ruego, volved a Sarmag!   
-... ni aunque me lo pidas de rodillas.   
Se encaminó a la salida.   
-... Majestad... por favor... os lo ruego.   
No le hizo caso. Se fue.   
-... Blank, espera- dijo Yitán yendo tras él.   
-Os he fallado, Alteza.   
-No lo has hecho. Has estado muy bien. No pensaba que Bassalard se hubiese hecho tan fuerte. Ahora ve a que te curen. Y estate tranquilo. Has dado todo de ti en un combate de forma honorable. No hay nada de lo que debas avergonzarte.  
-Sí, alteza.   
-Entonces, Aniki no va a volver, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Trevize.   
-... me temo que no- le contestó Galbor.   
-Vaya. Qué pena.   
-¡Eh, Blank, espera! Lo alcanzó a la carrera y se puso a caminar a su altura, lo cual le era un poco difícil, porque el pelirrojo caminaba a grandes zancadas.   
-Oye, deberías ir a que te cure.   
-Ya voy.   
-Pues ven, anda. Vamos a la enfermería de aquí.   
-Prefiero ir a otro sitio.   
-¿Y piensas ir por ahí sangrando como un cerdo? ¿Estás tonto o qué? ¡De eso nada! Pasa, vamos.


	6. Cambio de opinión

-¿Qué tal?  
-... está frío.  
-¿Escuece?  
-Un poco. Sobreviviré.   
-Vale. Sostén esto. Voy a ponerte esparadrapo.   
-Oh, vamos, no lo necesita. Apenas es un arañazo. Curará antes si la dejo al aire fresco.   
-Si poco más te saca un pedazo. Estate quieto y hazme caso.  
-Que no hace falta, plasta.   
Se quitó la gasa de la mejilla y se pasó el dedo por el corte.  
-Ya ha dejado de sangrar.   
-¿Me quieres hacer caso?  
-Hay, Yitán, hijo mío, que pesado eres. Haz lo que te dé la gana.   
-Muy bien. Ahí quería yo llegar. Ahora, quieto.   
Le puso un trozo nuevo de gasa y lo sujetó con una tira de esparadrapo.  
-Listo. ¿Tanto te costaba hacerme caso desde el principio, cabezota? Y ahora abre la boca.   
Obedeció. Lo tomó por el mentón y se la abrió más. Lo observó un instante desde distintos ángulos.  
-Bien, parece que ha dejado de sangrar. Está un poco hinchado, pero no se te ha astillado ningún diente ni nada serio. Solo es un corte en la mejilla interior. Aún tienes algo de sangre seca, pero mejor enjuágate dentro de un rato.  
-Es desagradable, me sabe la boca a sangre.  
-Pues te aguantas. También tú eres desagradable y no te digo nada. Bueno, listo.   
-Gracias.  
-Ten, ponte esto.  
Le tendió una camisa. Se la puso sobre el torso y los brazos vendados. Se levantó de la camilla en la que estaba sentado.  
-Quiero ver cómo está Gabranth.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Antes éramos amigos. Es normal que me preocupe por él. Además, casi lo parto en dos y me siento un poco culpable. No debí darle tan fuerte, pero es que bajó demasiado la guardia.  
-Bien, tú ya estás. Ve si quieres. No ha de estar muy lejos.  
-Vale.  
Blank salió del cubículo de la enfermería en el que estaban. Un par de cubículos más allá estaba Gabranth.  
-Por favor, majestad, espere un momento. Aún no hemos terminado.  
-Está bien.  
De allí a un rato, el médico salió.  
-Ya puede entrar.  
-Gracias.  
Junto con Gabranth, estaban otros tres soldados. Al verlo entrar, los tres hombres se inclinar y Gabranth se incorporó de la camilla donde estaba tumbado.  
-Capitán, no debería levantarse.  
-Estoy bien. Dejadnos un momento a solas  
Los soldados se mostraron reticentes a marcharse.  
-Vamos, fuera. Es una orden.  
-Si, Capitán. Llámenos cuando acabe.  
Blank acercó un taburete a la camilla de Gabranth.  
-¿Qué tal estas?  
-Bien, majestad.  
-Te has vuelto muy fuerte en estos años.  
-No lo suficiente.  
-Déjalo estar.  
-No me rendiré. Venceré y tendréis que volver a Sarmag.  
-Por intentarlo no te voy a culpar. Pero no te lo voy a poner fácil. Por ahora descansa y recupérate. Siento haber sido tan brusco.  
-Para nada. Habéis sido justo. Siento haberos herido. No debería haberlo hecho.  
-Lo mismo puedo decir yo. Era una pelea justa en igualdad de condiciones. Me hubiera sentido insultado si te hubieses contenido. Ha estado bien. Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, cuando eras mi guarda personal.   
-A mi también. Eran buenos tiempos.   
-Ya.  
-¿Qué habéis hecho en estos años?  
-Muchas cosas. Me lo he pasado bien, la verdad.   
-¿Cómo os habéis hecho esas cicatrices?  
-Es una larga historia.   
-Hay tiempo.   
-No ahora. Como has dicho, hay tiempo.  
-... ese chico, Yitán. ¿Estáis muy unidos a él?   
-Se podría decir que sí. Confío en él. Es un muy buen amigo.   
-... ya veo.   
-...  
-... quería de corazón que volvieseis. Os echaba de menos.  
-Y yo a ti. Y a mi familia. Pero no quiero volver. Y ahora tengo derecho a negarme.   
-Por mi culpa.  
-No es tu culpa. No seas idiota. No tenía intención de perder.  
-Yo tampoco. Pero el destino es cruel.   
-Ya. Es lo que hay.  
-Perdón, su majestad.  
Un soldado se asomó a la habitación.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Su Alteza desea verlo.  
-Bueno, voy a ver que quiere el viejo. Tú recupérate y descansa, ¿Si?  
-Claro.

 

-Buena lucha, hijo.  
-Gracias.  
-Eres muy bueno. Has entrenado mucho, ¿Eh?  
-Claro. El estilo de vida que he llevado estos años me obligaba a ello. O eres fuerte o alguien más fuerte que tú acabará contigo. Las cosas son así.   
-Ya veo. En fin, soy un monarca de palabra. Has vencido, y por lo tanto, tú eliges qué hacer.   
-Eso esperaba. Y no voy a volver. Creo que lo he dejado claro.  
-¿Ni siquiera por un tiempo?  
-Que pesadez. No. No quiero.  
-¿Ni siquiera quieres ver la tumba de tu madre después de tantos años?  
-No metas a madre en esto, por favor.  
-Bueno. En fin. Eres un muchacho fuerte. No, ya eres todo un hombre. Estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu padre. Siempre podrás volver a casa, cuando quieras hacerlo.  
-Es bueno saberlo. Chao.  
-Hasta luego, hijo.  
Fuera lo esperaban sus hermanos.  
-Vaya, Otouto, eres muy fuerte- dijo Galbor.  
-Gracias, se hace lo que se puede.  
-Creo que has sido muy rudo con Gabranth. Te has pasado.  
-Ya, Leene. No estoy orgulloso de ello.  
-Entonces, ¿No volverás?  
-Que pesados. Que no. Que no vuelvo. He ganado. Tengo derecho.   
-Está bien. Te vamos a echar de menos. Encontrarte tras tantos años y perderte de nuevo... se hace duro.  
-Yo también os echaré de menos. Tal vez vaya de visita algún día, cuando me apetezca. Solo esperadme.  
-Lo haremos.  
-Hasta otra.  
-Esperamos verte pronto. Y que nos cuentes por fin todas esas historias que tan largas dices que son.   
-Ya… son cosas que hay que contar con tiempo-  
-¿Y qué cosas has hecho, aniki?  
-Uf, he hecho un montón de cosas. He recorrido la caverna del hielo de cabo a rabo. He cazado dragones, mantícoras, gorgonas, tritones, garganes y grifos. Pasé una noche entera en el Bosque Maldito y salí ileso y cuerdo. He domesticado chocobos y amansado Sagnars. Y muchas cosas más.  
-Increíble. Has hecho muchas cosas... me gustaría que me contaras todo lo que has hecho... pero no quieres volver. Te voy a echar de menos, Aniki. Querría que me contaras historias que has conocido en tus viajes. Querría que me contases tantas cosas... te quiero mucho, Aniki. Espero que vengas pronto a casa de visita, y así me cuentes todas las cosas increíbles que has hecho.   
-... Trevize...  
-Madre estaría muy contenta si le contaras esas historias. Y sobre todo estaría contenta de que le llevaras lirios a su tumba. Se ponía muy contenta cuando se los llevabas.   
-... maldita sea, Leene... eso es jugar sucio...  
Su hermana fue la primera en abrazarlo. Lo estrechó largamente entre sus finos brazos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas y unos cuantos sollozos.  
-Te echaremos tanto de menos… pero ahora, por lo menos, sabemos que estás vivo. Y eso es un consuelo. Solo cuídate mucho.   
-Aniki, no te olvidarás de nosotros, ¿Ne? Promete que volveremos a verte…  
-Yo… bueno…  
Galbor posó una mano sobre su espalda y le sonrió con cariño.  
-Eres todo un hombre, hermano. Me da tanta pena haberme perdido tu transformación de niño a adulto…  
Los miró a los tres. Los tres con carita de pena. Una llorando, el otro a punto y el otro con una cara de resignada pena  
-… Mierda. Maldita sea.   
Se desembarazó con delicadeza de los brazos de su hermana sin decir nada y volvió sobre sus pasos, de nuevo a la sala de audiencias donde estaba su padre.  
-Muy bien.  
-¿Muy bien qué? Pensé que te habías ido.  
-Iré a Sarmag. Pero solo por un par de semanas.  
-¿Qué? ¿En serio?  
-Sí.  
-¡Qué alegría me das, hijo mío! ¿Y este repentino cambio?  
-... no te importa. Si te pones pesado tal vez vuelva a cambiar de opinión. Tendré que poner un par de cosas en orden. Mañana saldremos para Sarmag. Tengo cosas que hacer antes.  
-Qué alegría, hijo mío.   
Se acercó y lo abrazó.  
-Eh, oye. Oye. Suelta.

Blank se marchó por fin a la guarida, a comunicarles la nueva a sus compañeros y a arreglarlo todo para su marcha. Cuando hubo abandonado el palacio, su familia se reunió.   
Su padre, sonrió pícaramente, haciendo el gesto de la victoria. Sus tres hijos sonrieron de igual forma, imitando el gesto.  
-Muy bien. Sabía que al final podríais ablandarle el corazón. Al fin y al cabo, no ha cambiado tanto. Sigue siendo débil ante unos cuantos pucheros bien hechos.  
-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste luchar con Gabranth?  
-Es que no estaba seguro de que funcionara. Era el as en la manga. Pero ¿Qué más da? Al final ha funcionado. Y aunque sólo sea por unas semanas, podremos estar con él. ¿No es buena noticia acaso?  
-Sí. Estoy contento de que Bassalard vuelva… pero me siento como una manipuladora…  
-Tonterías, Leene. Ese cabezota necesitaba una buena dosis de sentimentalismo familiar. Y ha funcionado a la perfección.  
El rey estalló en carcajadas de júbilo.  
-… Vaya un rey que estás hecho, padre…

 

*****

 

-... Tío, de verdad que no te entiendo. Tanto no y que no ibas a volver y ahora...  
-Yitán, déjame en paz.  
Blank estaba recogiendo algunas cosas de su habitación y metiéndolas en una bolsa de viaje. Yitán estaba apoyado en el dintel de la puerta, mirando para él.  
-¿Es que no puedo cambiar de opinión?  
-¡Claro que no puedes! ¡Eres Blank, el rey de los testarudos! ¡Tú nunca cambias de opinión!  
-Sólo voy a estar allí un par de semanas, para limpiar un poco mi conciencia. Luego volveré y me olvidaré de todo el asunto. Aunque no puedo evitar… sentir que he sido manipulado de alguna forma… bah, qué más da.   
-Vale, lo que digas. En el fondo no eres tan mal tío.   
-Eh, yo no soy un mal tío.   
-Sólo cuando quieres. Pórtate bien y sé bueno. Y cuídate. Te vamos a echar de menos.  
-Os apañaréis sin mí.  
-Claro que nos apañaremos. Pero esto va a ser muy aburrido sin ti.  
-Sólo me voy un par de semanas.  
-Da igual. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo durante todo ese tiempo?  
-Búscate un hobbie. Haz algo de tu vida. Volveré antes incluso de que me echéis en falta.   
-Ya. A ver si es verdad.  
Blank acabó de recoger lo que tenía que coger y subió al piso de arriba. Allí lo esperaban todos.   
-Escuchad, me gustaría que vinieseis unos días allí de visita, cuando esté un poco asentado.   
-¿Y eso?  
-No sé. Simplemente me apetece. Vamos. Unos días a cuerpo de rey con todos los gastos pagados, como invitados de honor en un castillo. ¿Qué más podéis pedir?  
-¡A mí ya me haz convencido!  
-Tranquilo, que iremos a aprovecharnos de tu hospitalidad. ¿A tu padre no le importará?  
-Si le importa, que se aguante. Siempre puedo amenazarlo con marcharme y no volver más.  
-¿No te asusta pensar que podría encerrarte y no dejarte marchar?  
-Como si pudiera hacerlo. No hay jaula lo suficientemente recia para encerrarme. Me gustaría ver como lo intenta. Además, no lo haría. En el fondo es un sentimental. En fin, me voy. Mandaré a buscaros cuando quiera que vengáis, ¿Vale?  
-¿Qué dices? Vamos a acompañarte al castillo.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Para despedirte como es debido. Con lagrimitas y todo desde el andén, viendo cómo te pierdes en la lejanía, agitando un pañuelito de seda.  
-Claro, claro.  
-Por zupuezto.  
-A vosotros os falta un tornillo. Haced lo que os dé la gana, pero vámonos ya.

 

-¡Aniki!- exclamó Trevize lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano- ¡Viniste Aniki!  
-Claro que vine. ¿Qué esperabas?  
-¿Ya lo tienes todo preparado?   
-Sí. Ya nos podemos ir.   
Se giró a ver a la gente de Tantalus.  
-Bueno, hasta luego. Procurad que no os maten, ¿Vale? Mandaré a buscaros, así que no os vayáis muy lejos. Y portaos bien.   
-Lo mismo se te dice. Se bueno.   
-Majestad, debemos irnos.  
-Ya voy. Bueno, chao.   
-Hasta luego.   
-Hazta la vizta.  
-Por lo que más quieras, no la cagues, che.  
Con un último ademán de la mano, se encaminó al barco volador donde su familia lo esperaba.  
-¡Aniki! ¡Aniki! ¡Apura Aniki! ¡Tienes muchas historias que contarme!  
-Si, Trevize. Ya voy.  
-Yitán... ¿Qué te sucede, che?  
-Nada- se quedó callado un rato viendo como Blank se subía al barco-... ¡Eh, imbécil!- le gritó haciendo altavoz con las manos. El pelirrojo se volvió- ¡Ni te imaginas lo bien que me lo voy a pasar sin ti! ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas más!  
-¡Jajajaja! ¡Yo también te voy a echar de menos, gilipollas! ¡Cuídate!  
-¡¿Quién dijo nada de echarte de menos?!... imbécil...   
-¿Ze puede zaber qué te preocupa tanto?  
-¿Quién ha dicho que yo esté preocupado?  
-Ze te nota, hombre. No zeaz azí. ¿Qué te paza?  
-... ¿Y si resulta que se encuentra a gusto viviendo como un príncipe en su flamante castillo, rodeado de siervos y de su familia y no quiere volver?  
-Por favor, Yitán. No zeaz tonto. Claro que va a volver. No creo ni que aguante doz zemanaz allí. Eza vida no ez para él.  
-Espero que tengas razón. 

Se quedaron aún un rato allí, en el embarcadero, viendo como el barco se perdía en la lejanía. Yitán fue el último en apartar la vista y marcharse.  
-Nii-chan, ¿Los vas a echar de menos?  
-Solo serán dos semanas. Me los sé de memoria. Además, pensaba invitarlos a que viniesen unos días de visita.   
-¿Se lo has preguntado a padre?  
-Aún no. Pero ¿Qué más da? Vendrán tanto si le gusta como si no.   
-Eres retorcido a veces Aniki.  
-Un poco, si. No puedo negarlo.  
> pensó Galbor.   
-De todos modos, no creo que padre ponga ninguna objeción. Son tus nakama. No creo que te lo niegue, Bassalard- dijo Leene  
-Más le vale.   
-Aniki, ¿Qué historia me vas a contar primero?  
-¿Quieres que te cuente ya una historia?  
-¡Si quiero!  
-Bueno, te dejo elegir. ¿Cuál te gustaría escuchar hoy?   
-¡Quiero saber si mataste a un dragón!  
-Uh, esa es una buena elección. Si, maté un dragón. A un Gran Dragón, para ser exactos.  
-¿Nos la contarás a nosotros también, Aniki?- preguntó Leene.  
-Claro. Es decir, si padre no quiere que vayáis con él.  
-Ahora está ocupado. Tenemos tiempo.  
-Vale. Está bien. Antes de nada, tal vez debería deciros que fue cazando al Gran Dragón cuando me hice las cicatrices.  
-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?  
-Bueno, luché contra un dragón, y los dragones escupen fuego, por si no lo sabíais.   
-¿Y a los demás no les pasó nada?  
-Bueno, salieron bastante mejor parados que yo. Yo fui el que se llevó la peor parte. Pero no me arrepiento. Habré quedado marcado para el resto de mi vida, pero no me importa. Al fin y al cabo, pudo haber sido peor. Tardé tres meses de convalecencia para poder salir siquiera de la cama, pero mereció la pena.  
-¿Cómo fue?  
-Bueno... tendré que empezar por el principio. Fue hace... unos cinco años o así. Habíamos ido a Daguerreo, la ciudad que se alza en la mayor de las islas salvajes al sur del continente Olvidado. Generalmente, los Gran Dragones no se acercan a Daguerreo, pero algo le sucedió a aquel dragón. Nadie sabe por qué, atacó la ciudad. Realmente, fue solo cuestión de suerte que nos encontrásemos allí. Antes de que nos diésemos cuenta, estábamos haciéndole frente al Gran Dragón, pues nadie más se atrevía a hacerlo. No tuvimos mucho tiempo para urdir un plan, pues el bicho se nos echó encima sin que pudiésemos pensarlo siquiera. El caso es que usamos una vieja táctica que utilizamos en la Gran Cacería de Lindblum para vencer al Sagnar.   
-¿Qué táctica?  
-Es sencilla, pero efectiva para cazar grandes bestias. Yitán, que es el más ágil, se coloca detrás de la bestia, porque puede saltarle con facilidad al lomo. Marcus y Cinna, que son más lentos pero fuertes como cabestros, se colocan a los flancos y yo... bueno, como soy rápido y fuerte, me coloco delante y hago de cebo.   
-¿De cebo? ¡Eso es muy peligroso!  
-Ya lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que estoy así? Bueno, el caso es que con los Sagnar teníamos bastante práctica, pero un Gran Dragón es algo bastante distinto, como pudimos comprobar. Algo tarde, por cierto. El caso, fue que cuando Yitán saltó sobre el dragón, este se giró y lo derribó. Lo atrapó entre las garras. ¡Pensamos que lo iba a partir en dos! Pero nos repusimos y reaccionamos a tiempo…

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que publiqué por primera vez en Amor Yaoi, pero que pensé que tal vez le gustaría a más gente.


End file.
